Mein Spiral into Insanity
by Steffie1
Summary: AU. Professor Von Goosewing's life became worse when a mysterious monk seems to be connected to the vampire attacks. Rated Mature for Violence, strong language and death .
1. Innocence Tarnished

Hello everyone and welcome to my very-first Mature Count Duckula fan-fic.

1) This is what Mein Guilt was originaly supposed to be like, but I then realized it was too dark.

2) Rated Mature for violence and religious themes. There is a scene or two that might be quite unsettling for some readers as well.

3) This story is set twenty-three years before the series. The sequel will be set after the series.

4) Five o'clock in the morning is the song that was sung by the Village People. I was listening to that song when I wrote chapter 3. Just imagine the love they were talking about as the love between father and son.

Dr. Von Goosewing, Duckula, Heinrich (c) Cosgrove Hall Other characters, story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Mein Spiral Into Insanity part 1: Innocence Tarnished

*Twenty-three years ago*

Austria, home of the world's great Vampire Rester: Professor Erich Reginard Von Goosewing. The duty of a Vampire Rester is quite a daunting one. They must kill the poor victims of vampires before they become creatures of the night. But, he can't just kill them any way he pleases. He must destroy them according to what was written in their Wills. The professor was famous for always having nerves of steel, no matter what the situation.

But, one situation would be proven too much for the poor gander to handle...

*Meanwhile inside of the cottages of the village*

"Professor Goosewing, I am so glad you heff made it." The blonde swan smiled sadly as she greeted the gander. She cocked her head in confusion when she noticed a gander (who couldn't be older than fifteen) that had long head feathers, thick-rimmed spectacles, wore an outfit similar to Goosewing but with the clothes being blue instead.  
"Oh, zhis iz Heinrich Von Goosewing, mein kind und assistant. He iz a wampire rester in training. Oh ja, vhere iz zhe poor wictim?" "She iz in her bedroom; und here iz her vill und testament. Brother Jacques is also in zhe bedroom vaiting for you." the swan smiled sadly.  
"Danke. I shall go be doing zhe resting now."

The professor waddled towards the bedroom, his son in tow. The moment he opened the bedroom door, the horrible stench of rotting flesh filled the air. Heinrich couldn't help but puke when the smell became way too much for him to bear. His father, on the other hand, was so used to the stench that it didn't affect him anymore.  
"Papa, standing outside I vill. Being sorry I am, but I khan't handle zhis." Heinrich whispered as his hand covered his beak. He ran as quickly as he could outside, to inhale the fresh air his body craves.

Goosewing waddled towards the foot of the bed, holding the stake and hammer in his hands. He quietly waited until Brother Jacques finished praying that the ten-year old's soul shall forever rest in peace. The gander felt his stomach twist in a knot when he noticed the girl's body is rotting so quickly that one side of her body's just bone while the other side is rotting flesh. The professor knew all too well that whenever someone got bitten by a vampire, their body painfully rots away until they're literally just bone. After all the flesh is gone, their new powers shall help them form a new body that will be able to handle their new abilities and needs.

"...in zhe name of zhe Holy Father, zhe Holy Son und zhe Holy Spirit. Amen." Brother Jacques finished his prayer, clutching the bible close to his heart as he clenched his eyes shut. The peacock winced when he heard the young swan screech in pain as the gander plunged the stake through her heart. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed Goosewing closed his eyes as he sat down on his knees to pray. The peacock knew all too well what it meant: the gander's praying for forgiveness for the merciful murder. After the prayer, both fowls decided to give the poor mother the news.

Brother Jacques felt a giant lump in his throat when heart wrenching sobs escaped from the swan's throat. But, Goosewing still wore his stone-cold expression although, his eyes proved otherwise. When he believed the coast was clear, Heinrich entered the cottage. Three hours later, the two ganders and the peacock left the cottage. The three bid farewell, as the Goosewings must travel to London to put more victims of vampire bites to rest. Little did the professor know, this would've been the last time he'll ever see his friend ever again...

Farewell...for now!

To be continued... 


	2. Brother Miguel, the Monk who couldn't

Hello everyone and welcome to my very-first Mature Count Duckula fan-fic.

1) This is what Mein Guilt was originaly supposed to be like, but I then realized it was too dark.

2) Rated Mature for violence and religious themes. There is a scene or two that might be quite unsettling for some readers as well.

3) This story is set twenty-three years before the series. The sequel will be set after the series.

4) Five o'clock in the morning is the song that was sung by the Village People. I was listening to that song when I wrote chapter 3. Just imagine the love they were talking about as the love between father and son.

Dr. Von Goosewing, Duckula, Heinrich (c) Cosgrove Hall Other characters, story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Mein Spital into Insanity prt 2: Brother Miguel, the Monk who couldn't...

After two months of being in London to rest the poor victims of vampire bites, Professor Von Goosewing and his assistant son Heinrich travelled back to their village. What awaits them back home wasn't what they have expected...

Dr. Von Goosewing's hot-air balloon slowly descended to the ground that was closests to the church. Noticing the familiar hot-air balloon, several monks, nuns and the high-priest went outside to greet them. Amongst them was a monk that was only three-feet tall. He wore brown sorcerer robes that covered his entire body (even his face was covered by the shadows of his hood). His hands were covered by leather gloves. He also wore leather boots as well. The other members of the church only knew that he's a Fan-tail dove because he informed them so, and that his name is Brother Miguel.

"Gud morning, everyone." the professor greeted the crowd. Heinrich simply waved hello.  
"Gud morning, Professor. How vhas zhe trip?" Father Gustaff smiled as he shook hands with the gander.  
"Zhe trip vhas better zhan expected. Not as many wictims as vhe heff zhought. If I may ask, vhere iz Brother Jacques? He iz usually zhe first ein to see me after zhese trips..." Goosewing felt his heart sank down to his feet when he noticed how the monks, nuns and the priest refused to stare at him in the eye.

"Professor Von Goosewing, Brother Jacques vhas attacked by a wampire a week ago vhen he vhent for a walk. Brother Miguel said zhat he saw zhe entire zhing occur. He also said zhat before he khould help him, a wampire hunter had killed him. I am wery sorry"  
"...May Brother Jacques rest in eternal peace." Goosewing bowed his head in mourning. He squinted his eyes the moment he noticed the monk that was well-shrouded by his robes that one couldn't even tell his species.

"Hello zhere, vho are you?" the professor asked, trying his best to hide any suspicion he had as he stood right in front of the midget.  
"Hello there, I am Brother Miguel. I have joined this church about two weeks ago. I originally came from England." the midget greeted cheerfully.  
"If I may be asking, vhat iz mit zhe robes, gloves und boots"  
"Oh, well...I have a bad case of Beak and Feather"  
"Heinrich, go und save yourself! Beak und Feather iz wery contagious for young fowls"  
"No, sir! You've got it all wrong! My robes, gloves and boots will actually prevent others from catching Beak and Feather from me, so he is safe"  
"Oh. Zhat is wery gud zhen, ja?"

Weeks went by, and Goosewing discovered soon enough than there seems to be an increase of vampire victims. What he also found peculiar would be the fact that Brother Miguel would always refuse to assist him whenever he has to pray, or whenever there's a lot of silver or holy water. The gander first believed that Brother Miguel was a vampire, but he then reasoned with himself that a vampire wouldn't inform a vampire rester about his victims. Besides, he trusted the fowl. But, he shall soon learn the hard way about this foolish mistake...

Farewell, for now!

To be continued.... 


	3. Five o'clock in the morning

Hello everyone and welcome to my very-first Mature Count Duckula fan-fic.

1) This is what Mein Guilt was originaly supposed to be like, but I then realized it was too dark.

2) Rated Mature for violence and religious themes. There is a scene or two that might be quite unsettling for some readers as well.

3) This story is set twenty-three years before the series. The sequel will be set after the series.

4) Five o'clock in the morning is the song that was sung by the Village People. I was listening to that song when I wrote chapter 3. Just imagine the love they were talking about as the love between father and son.

Dr. Von Goosewing, Duckula, Heinrich (c) Cosgrove Hall Other characters, story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Mein Spital into Insanity prt 3: Five o'clock in the morning

Professor Von Goosewing ran as fast as he could towards the tiny cottage that was situated at the far end of the village, his son struggling to keep up. The Vampire Rester was informed by Brother Miguel that a five-year old duckling was bitten by a vampire two o'clock this morning. It is now five o'clock.

As soon as he discovered the cottage, Goosewing violently rapped his knuckles on the door. The father of the duckling opened the door. He looked quite confused and sleepy when he noticed the gander.  
"Gud morning, iz Brother Miguel here"  
"Nein, Goosewing. Vhy vould he be here?" the duck mumbled as he covered his yawning bill with his hand.  
"But, I had a phone call from him zhat your daughter vos bitten zhis morning...."

"Mr. Duck, can you please take your family and stay at the church for the night?" the voice of Brother Miguel suddenly piped up from behind Heinrich.  
"But, vhy"  
"I have a hunch that a vampire might attack in your home, so maybe it's safe for you to go somewhere safer"  
"Danke, Brother Miguel. Gud luck. You too, Professor und your assistant." the duck quacked before he quickly woke his wife and daughter up; and they pack a few of their belongings and left.

Both ganders angrilly stared at the midget monk. The professor didn't like having his time wasted; and Heinrich isn't a morning person at all.  
"Oh, I am so sorry, Goosewing. I could've sworn it was this house. My bad"  
"Being an idiot you are! You heff wasted precious time!" Goosewing hissed angrilly as he lifted the monk with his one hand and brought him so close to his face that their beaks touched.

"Unhand me, you fucking shit!" Brother Miguel snarled. The gander did as he was told, only because he never expected a monk to swear. Before he could ask anything further, the dove suddenly grew until he was a head taller than both ganders. The dove's clothes ripped open as their owner suddenly grew muscles that a wrestler could only dream of. What really scared the ganders the most would be the fact that Brother Miguel was actually a vampire!

Professor Von Goosewing tucked his hand under his vest and pulled out his trusty musket. Since he didn't have any weapons with him, Heinrich decided that it's best for him to keep out of harm's way. Goosewing fired a stake at the vampire but he simply dodged it. The vampire then grabbed hold of the musket and snapped it in half with his fangs. Goosewing then tried using holy water, garlic and his cross, yet they didn't work at all. He then pulled out his trusty silver axe from his backpack; the only weapon he had left.

With the axe, Goosewing fought valiantly againgst the vampire while Heinrich watched from the sidelines. The way vampire and vampire rester fought looked as if they were dancing instead. What happened next felt as if time stood still. Without warning, the vampire landed in front of Heinrich. Thanks to the vampire's height, Goosewing couldn't see that his son was behind the vampire, nor could his son see that he was in harm's way. The professor swiftly threw the silver axe at the vampire; aiming for its heart.

But alas, the vampire teleported itself out of the way a second before the axe could hit him. The gander felt his throat tighten as he noticed too late that his terrified son was in the way of the axe's path. Before he could do anything, the axe sliced through his son's head like a knife cutting through hot butter; decapitating him.

"HEINRICH!!!!!" Goosewing screamed on top of his lungs as he ran up to his son's side. He hugged his son close to his chest as his son slowly died. When the body of his son became cold, that's when Goosewing registered what had happened. He was flooded with tears he had never shed for decades. Tears that he bottled up ever since the first time he had ever killed a vampire victim. The entire village heard painful screams of sorrow as Goosewing's heartache was too much for the poor gander to bear.

Weeks went by since Dr. Von Goosewing had accidentally killed his son. After his son's funeral, the gander decided that he should quit being a vampire rester. He made a bonfire and burnt all his weapons. He even burnt his vampire outfit.

"I am wery sorry, mein liebling. I heff made a promise zhat I vhill avenge your death by hunting wampire; und I heff also broken mein promise zhat I shall protect our kind..." the professor sobbed as he visited the graves of both his wife and son. Without warning, Miguel teleported himself from behind the gander and used his super-strength to crush the gander's skull. As soon as the professor collapsed, the vampire teleported himself away from the graveyard. He believed he had killed the vampire rester.

But, Goosewing, fortunately, didn't die. A family, whom had went to the graveyard to visit the grave of their loved one, had noticed the gander and rushed him to the nearest hospital. He was treated for severe head injuries. Unfortunately for the poor gander, he suffered brain damage which made him insane. He believed that his son is still alive, he's the greatest vampire hunter in the world and that Count Duckula was the one that had killed his wife. Sometimes he had moments where he acted just like he did before the accident. But, he believes that the vampire he attacked back then was one that looked like Count Duckula.

Twenty-three years after the accident, Dr. Von Goosewing decided to chase the dream of destroying the foul fiend Count Duckula...

Goodnight out there, whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
